


Click and Preview

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Where Minseok finds a new model for his next exhibition.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Click and Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Welcome to another fic, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> not beta'd

_Click click_

He checks the photo in his memory storage.

_Click click_

He adjusts the lighting on his model.

_Click click_

He fixes the tripod of his camera to get a better angle of his model’s body.

_Click click_

“Okay! I guess we got the shot, thanks Baekhyun!” He says, turning off his camera and covering his lens with the protective cover. The model, Baekhyun, gives him a smile and grabs the robe that is hanging on the coat rack just a few feet away from their makeshift set. Minseok then takes off his camera from the tripod and walks to his computer. He takes a seat and plugs the camera so he was able to review the reel of today’s photoshoot.

“So any good shots?” His model asks, robe tied up securely on his waist, his cellphone on his hand. They both take a look together, criticizing every shot Minseok took. They stop on one of the photos, with Baekhyun’s bare body sprawled on the pristine red sofa, making his peachy skin pop. His legs propped on the top of the couch with the rest of his body on the body of the furniture. Baekhyun’s arms were caressing his chest and his leg. His manhood may be splayed there for the rest of the world to see, but damn, Baekhyun seemed so sultry with that sex kitten look to the camera.

“Hey Dae, come up here and help us choose for this week’s portfolio.” Minseok says, clicking off some of his photos from his computer. His makeup artist, Kim Jongdae, looks up from fixing his makeup station, then walks up to Baekhyun and Minseok. Jongdae fixes the pair of glasses on his face, perching them up on the bridge of his nose.

“Do you think this is a good shot?” He asks, zooming in on another photo. Jongdae squints at the photo and shakes his head no. “His highlights are messed up here.” Jongdae points to Baekhyun’s torso, where the shine of the highlight was a bit off “And here.” He points to his left hand, where the makeup seems to make the hand look darker than it actually does.

“But, I like his facial expression here, but his highlights were just so off proportion.” He continues to nitpick at the off stature and the misplaced highlights. After a while, they were able to select the final reel, Baekhyun having a pleased look on his face. The photographer reviews the final 8 photos, before sending them, via email, to the magazine publisher.

“Thanks for accepting the offer Minseokkie!” Baekhyun says, getting his clothes from the closet in Minseok’s studio. He starts to put on the clothes he had worn before the studio, at least they had a very productive shoot. Baekhyun was so lucky that his company was able to hire the Kim Minseok for the cover of that magazine.

_Minseok was only known for being one of the top photographers of Korea, specializing in almost anything, but was known of being the Leonardo Da Vinci of Nude Photography. Minseok was the juggernaut of the photography industry, he was able to make a name for himself with just using himself as a model for his shoots. After a while, people started to notice his photos, then started to hire him almost every possible time._

_In the present, he is now a renowed photographer, with his boyfriend Jongdae as his make up artist. Things couldn’t get any better._

Until his next exhibition for another event.

“No, no, this isn’t a good theme.” Minseok mutters to himself, crossing out another list of words, very violently with his pen. He grumpily takes a sip of his coffee and scribbles on his notebook again, only to cross out the words again. He groans and hits his head on the table, repeatedly, thinking that he would get an idea to his head if he hits his head hard enough. Suddenly, a pair of hands rests on his shoulders, pulling him up away from the table and massaging his temple.

“Hey, there’s no need for the head banging okay? I’m the only one who can bang heads here.” His lover jokes, rubbing the red area on his forehead. Minseok relaxes to his touch, leaning to the chair as Jongdae massages from his neck to his nape. “So, anything you want to talk about Kiki?” Jongdae says, moving to sit on his lap as he continues to massage his neck.

“Just a little crisis with what theme I should do for the exhibition.” Minseok says, groaning as he remembers his crisis again. Jongdae nuzzles his head to the junction between his neck and shoulder, kissing the skin. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, and you don’t have to worry about the models, I’m sure there are artists that are dying to work with you.” Jongdae reassures his boyfriend, caressing his face slowly with a sweet smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it my dear, I’m sure your next exhibition will be a success as always.” He gives a soft kiss to his cheeks before getting off his back, going back to his chores. Minseok watches his boyfriend go back to the living room, watching his curly black hair bounce with his every step.

Jongdae sits down on their sofa, and looks at the palette another company just sent them for him to review. When Jongdae brings up a red blush and applies to his face, his mind was suddenly struck with a bright idea. He smiles and starts to scribble on his notebook, slowly forming the portfolio for the exhibition. As Jongdae works on the palette, Minseok was there at their dining table finally fixing the concept for his exhibition.

“Dae, I think I have the concept for the exhibition.” Minseok says, with eyes full of determination and happiness when he finished it. Jongdae looks at him, face full of makeup as he smiles at him. Jongdae stands up and goes back to his lap.

“So, you’re gonna go for a rope exhibition?” Jongdae asks, looking at the final concept Minseok is showing him on his notebook. He reads through his ideas for every photo, immediately coming up with the perfect makeup for the model. Minseok nods as he explains the theme.

“I think Baekhyun would die to pose for this exhibition, I’ll call him right now so we can talk.” Jongdae gets out his phone and immediately starts to search Baekhyun in his contacts, but Minseok takes his hand taking the phone away from him.

“I actually thought you could model for me on this one.” Minseok whispers, Jongdae blushes and covers his face. “I-I can’t model! I’m the makeup artist, I only make your models prettier.” Jongdae mutters out, uncovering his face, still blushing and looking like a tomato.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the perfect model for the job Dae, I know you will.” The photographer, continues to persuade his boyfriend. Minseok tehn decides to act cute for him, acting cuddly and pouting extremely which he knows will make Jongdae melt. Jongdae’s lips become a thin line, muttering a silent prayer before sighing “Okay fine, but as long as I get to do my own make up.” Minseok laughs and kisses him, cupping his face in happiness. Jongdae smiles from the kiss, kissing back, and wraps his arms to his neck.

“As long as you cuddle me lots and lots okay?” Jongdae mutters as they kiss, Minseok nods and kisses him again.

═════════•°• •°•══════════════════•°• •°•═════════

If Jongdae said that he wasn’t nervous, he was basically lying to himself. Minseok was driving them to his studio for the photoshoot, and he was feeling very jittery. They spent almost a week to practice the poses, and Minseok was nervous over tying Jongdae up. Minseok even made sure that Jongdae wasn’t uncomfortable with every knot he makes. When they arrive to the building, Minseok parks his car to his designated area, then turns off the engine.

They both get out, taking out the things they need for the photoshoot and going up to their studio. Some of the staff that were in the lower floors helped them get their things in, some of them even flirting shamelessly with Jongdae while he lugged his suitcase full of makeup.

“Thank you so much Sehunnie!” The makeup artist gives Sehun a small head rub, his assistant blushes to the touch, shutting the door for Jongdae after helping him. Minseok gives a little glare to the before he locking it. Jongdae rolls his suitcase to the makeup booth, opening the lights on the vanity. He takes out his palettes, brushes, then takes out his red kitty hair band. He stretches the material and puts it down to his neck, then pulls it up to his head, keeping his hair back.

“Do you want me to wear glasses for the shoot or do you want me to wear contacts?” Jongdae asks as he looks at his complexion. “Wear contacts, your glasses might reflect the lighting.” Jongdae nods and takes off his glasses, putting on his contacts.

While he starts putting on his foundation, he watches Minseok, with some assistants set up the set. Moving the pristine, white sofa, to a bed. They set up the bed posts, adjusting them to fit the frame for some of the shots. Minseok was there with them, guiding them carefully, as they move more props in.

“Okay thank you guys.” Minseok claps at the finished product of the updated set. Instead of his usual white wallpaper, he had asked them to fix black wallpaper. The bed had 4 posts, each lined with red silk. Finally, the bed with white bed sheets, the pillows having the same color. It looks like a sex dungeon at this point, just without the sex toys. He smiles in delight as he starts to fix his camera for the starting poses.

“S-so, how do I look?” Minseok turns around and looks at Jongdae, eyes wide open. Jongdae had his black locks curled, covering his forehead, giving him an innocent look. His eyes are covered with red eyeshadow, with black blended with the red hues. His cheekbones also lined with thin blush, and his lips with a layer of red lipstick. He was already wearing a robe, Minseok looks down and it looks like Jongdae shaved his legs for the photoshoot.

“Beautiful, and you shaved just for this?” Minseok asks, rubbing his hairless arms. Jongdae nods, blushing and taking off this robe, showing his naked body, no body hair on sight.

“Well you did say I needed to look like a twink.” Jongdae lies down on the bed, one of his legs folded to the bed, exposing his soft cock to Minseok. Minseok was shocked, since Jongdae even shaved his pubic hair, and Minseok was shocked to see that, he never thought Jongdae was going to be that committed. He shouldn’t have said that description to him, now Jongdae was embracing his inner twink on the bed.

“Come on, lets get you some starting photos, before I tie you up.” Minseok goes from behind the camera. He gives Jongdae a few minutes to get on his starting pose, with him leaning on the bed post, and his legs sprawled on the bed. Jongdae looks to the camera with a sultry look, which almost made Minseok melt under his gaze. Minseok continues to take more shots, then helping Jongdae up.

“Okay, time to get you all tied up.” He gets the black bag that they had brought with them to the studio, and opens it. Jongdae looks down to the ground and sees the variety or rope they purchased earlier. Minseok brings out the silk rope first, tying Jongdae’s arms into intricate knots behind his back. Jongdae huffs and gives out little squeaks at every tug Minseok does.

“This is really soft.” He mutters as Minseok helps him sit on the ground, pulling his arms up and ties him down to the bed post. Jongdae looks up to him and sighs, trying to adjust himself. He blushes as Minseok gives him a kiss on the neck before going back behind his camera.

“Ok, just spread relax your right leg, and fold your left leg.” Jongdae follows his instructions, then prepares himself to look at the camera. “Ok that’s it, I’m taking the photos now.” He says, and Jongdae could only hear the shutter of the camera as he poses, changing from time to time like earlier. Minseok goes back to Jongdae, untying him form the bed post, and Jongdae sighs in relief. He grasps his arms, with little red marks on his wrists. He plops back to the bed as he waits for Minseok to get the rope for the main shoot, the hemp rope. He watches Minseok fix the silk rope then putting it back to their bag, then takes out the hempen rope, dyed in red.

“Okay, get on the edge of the bed.” Jongdae follows him, crawling to the edge of the bed and turns around, his back facing Minseok. “Ready?” Jongdae nods, relaxing his shoulders, they are finally going to do this. Minseok stretches the rope and putting around his neck, then ties it on his upper back. Jongdae whimpers as Minseok continues to tie across his chest, then down to his stomach. The photographer ties his arms behind his chest, tying them tightly into a cross. His breathing turns a little ragged, the friction of the skin to the rope making Jongdae slowly aroused, maybe it was a horrible idea that Minseok practiced on him instead of a mannequin.

“You okay there?” Minseok whispers, tying another knot securely on his stomach, Jongdae nods slowly, gasping out a moan when the rope caresses his half hard dick. Minseok stops, putting down the untied rope lying on the bed then looks at him with confusion.

“No, no it’s okay, you can keep on tying me.” _Fuck, I’m getting so hard from the rope, holy shit-_ Jongdae just tries his best to think of things to kill his hard-on. _Okay, kittens, bunnies, my cosmetics teacher in college, no wait that guy was hot. Shit, I can’t get harder now!_ Jongdae looks at where the Minseok was fixing the rope, it was just by his cock, and he’s going to be so screwed.

Minseok unties the remaining tangles, before pulling the rope by Jongdae’s dick. He makes a sound of surprise when Jongdae was very hard, his tip even wet with pre-cum. He looks at Minseok if he should continue, Jongdae nodding quickly and just looks away. Minseok wraps the rope around Jongdae’s dick, making a makeshift cock ring. Jongdae whimpers and pants as Minseok puts the final knots, tucking in the excess rope to the other ties. His legs were still free for him to move, they were only going to be tied later.

Minseok takes a few steps back to admire his creation, satisfied with the finished product. He takes his tripod, with his camera, and places it closer to the bed so he can get better views of Jongdae.

“Okay Dae, can you go and sit by the center and keep your back straight?” Minseok says, adjusting the camera lens to focus on Jongdae’s body better. Jongdae nods and crawls to the center, the rope continues to rub against his skin, the rope that covered his cock had the worst friction of them all. He tries to stop his drool from dribbling out of his mouth, but fails horribly. He’s just thankful that Minseok wasn’t taking photos of the front.

He only hears the shutter click continuously as he flexes his backside. “Baby, turn your head to me, then look at me.” Jongdae cranes his neck to look at the camera, with drool on his chin. He doesn’t keep his look at the camera at first, looking to the side since Minseok doesn’t like all of his photos with the model look directly at the camera.

“Nice touch of drool, I might use that.” His boyfriend mutters as he previews the photo on his camera. Jongdae just concentrates on not moving too much, then he feels the mattress dip, Minseok’s hands untying the knots on Jongdae’s dick, moving the knot just by his balls, pressing on them.

“Get on all fours, I have to tie your thighs now, and we’re done for today.” Minseok gets off while Jongdae lies his head to the bed as he waits for Minseok to come back with more red rope. Minseok watches his lover wiggle his ass as he waits _that little minx._ Minseok shakes his head, and gets the other batch of rope, and goes back to the mattress.

He unties the rope from it latch, then goes to wrap the rope on his hips, intricately lacing the material on his plush thighs. _Just calm down, don’t think this is good, this is rope!_ Jongdae thinks to himself, but to no avail he only feels his dick getting harder. Minseok doesn’t mind it at first, while he continues to tie the rope on his thighs, keeping his ass bare. He did say that Jongdae’s focal point was his ass, which made Jongdae blush when Minseok nonchalantly told him a few days back.

“Okay, I’ll get you a few minutes to get settled, then you can go pose however you like for a few minutes.” Minseok rubs his legs, and sits by his side. Jongdae moans as the knot by his dick presses against him. He keeps his volume to a minimum, moaning to the bed sheet, the drool continuously dribbling out, wetting the sheets underneath him.

“Dae, you okay?” He hears Minseok mutters from his side. He didn’t even try to face him, and just nods. “Dae, come on, face me.” Minseok only gets a moan in reply, he puffs out his cheeks and helps Jongdae turn around, only to look at him with shock. He sees Jongdae’s flushed face, with the additional spit on his lips.

“Babe?” Minseok whispers, rubbing his legs. “We can stop if you wan-“ Jongdae only whines and shuffles underneath the ropes. Minseok caresses Jongdae’e body slowly, relaxing him as much as possible, but it doesn’t help at all. Jongdae continues to whimper under his touch.

“Please, just fuck me.” Jongdae moans out, rubbing against his hand, trying to put Minseok’s hand on his crotch. Jongdae continues to move to his hand, only to whine loudly when Minseok pulls his hand away.

Then, he hears Minseok laugh softly as he moves his hands across his body, stopping on his ass. “You really want to me to fuck you all tied up?” Minseok pushes his body down, groping his fleshy globe as he’s doing it. Jongdae juts his ass on against Minseok’s palm, turning his head to look straight to Minseok’s eyes with a lust filled gaze.

“Please sir, fuck me.” He gasps out again, making Minseok slap his ass. He moves forward slightly due to the impact, but he doesn’t return to his former position due to his tiredness and frustration. Minseok manhandles him to the headboard, making him lie down on his back.

Once they are facing each other again, Minseok could feel himself getting harder as he watches Jongdae struggle again with the bindings. He gets down the bed, and he could hear Jongdae mutter _fuck_ when he left. He only gives him a wink and walks out of the set to get things from their drawers. The photographer gets a little bottle of lube from the drawer, then dislodges his camera from his tripod. He goes back to Jongdae on the bed, who is still panting.

“Still hard baby? Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Minseok whispers, putting the camera and bottle on Jongdae’s side before pulling Jongdae’s kitten lips for a rough kiss. Jongdae kisses back, even opening his mouth with no restraint, letting Minseok explore his wet cavity with his tongue. As they slowly make out, Minseok takes the lube and wets his fingers, teasing Jongdae’s rim with his lubed finger. Jongdae breaks their kiss, only to moan out loud as Minseok’s middle finger intrudes his hole.

Jongdae preens over the advances of Minseok’s finger inside him. He tries to keep his best to keep his volume to a minimum as there were staff just outside, waiting for any orders from the two of them. Minseok notices and continues to explore his hole with a brutal pace, adding the other two lubed fingers inside. After a while, he pulls them out, the excess lube dribbling out his hole the moment he pulls them out, wetting the sheets underneath them.

Jongdae already looks fucked, panting due to the pleasure from Minseok’s fingers and the twist of ropes. Minseok wraps his finger on one of his wet locks, curling them on his fingers, and Jongdae just whines to his touch.

“Please fuck me sir, I need it so bad.” His boyfriend whines, before he attempts to roll over, presenting his stretched asshole to him like an offering. Minseok licks his lips and gets the camera, taking a few photos before dropping it to the nightstand. _That would make a good photo for the exhibition_ he imagines as he unzips his pants, and pulls his hard cock out.

Foregoing the condoms, like how they usually do it, he lubes up his cock and slides it in, no warning, and he wasn’t even going in slow. He goes in rough and fast inside, making Jongdae gasp in pleasure. His eyes roll back as Minseok moves, thrusting in a quick pace. He unties the knots near his cock, then pumps with the same timing he thrusts. Jongdae stills to his hold, letting Minseok use his body, at this rate he can’t even pleasure himself as he was still bound by the hands.

All he can do was move back to thrust against his pace, the both of them moaning in delight as they fuck. The bed post creak and the headboard hitting the concrete wall aggressively with every thrust Minseok does.

“M-Min! I-I’m” Jongdae stutter before cumming with a scream. He shivers as Minseok continues to milk his cum out from his dick as he came in spurts. His tears drip out, messing up his makeup, as he cums, already too sensitive at any touch. His hole squeezes Minseok’s cock as he gives him final thrusts before he cums inside, filling his lover up with his cum. Minseok takes his camera and takes photos of Jongdae’s post-sex bliss. taking photos of his front, side and his back. Then he takes final clicks before he starts to untie Jongdae. He could hear his happy whines as he drops to the bed, finally free.

Minseok takes another photo of his reddened skin, full of marks and red lines from his skin getting irritated and scratched from the red rope. He ties them, then puts the roll of rope back to the nightstand with his camera. Minseok watches Jongdae’s breaths calm down, almost dozing off on the soft pillows. He only smiles at him sweetly, _my kitten, you must be really tired now_ , he thinks, caressing his arms to his hips, leaving kisses along the way. A nap for his lover won’t be too much of a burden, he already has enough photos that he can choose from. He gets up and gets a towel and a blanket, the ones that Minseok would use when he ends up sleeping in his studio just to edit.

He washes of the cum on Jongdae’s body and changed the sheets. He even dresses Jongdae with his extra clothes, and covers him with the blanket. He gives Jongdae a kiss on the forehead and whispering _Sleep well_ before he proceeds to get his camera to work.

═════════•°• •°•══════════════════•°• •°•═════════

“Congratulations on your successful exhibition, Minseok.” A stranger says to him, shaking his hand, to which Minseok shakes back gratefully. He gives the stranger a smile before going to Jongdae, who was being crowded by his other photographer friends and models. He could hear them plead to Jongdae to be a model for them for their next shoot, to which Jongdae turns down with a sweet voice. He watches Jongdae deal with this for a while, nursing his glass of champagne that was given by a waiter.

The exhibition was a total success, they loved the idea of using an unknown model for this photoshoot, letting them see the photos in a new angle and a new motif full of mystery. Jongdae was embarrassed at first, people looking at his bare ass and dick. Minseok coaxed him out of his shame, as one of the photographers complimented his body that contrasted with the bright red ropes.

“Ah I should really find Minseokkie, but thank you for the offers.” Jongdae says, running off to find Minseok, panting from running away from the rabid fans that he suddenly garnered during the exhibition.

“Well, I take it that your exhibition did well?” Minseok asks his lover, putting down his glass and wrapping his hands around his waist, embracing Jongdae tightly. Jongdae adjusts his glasses to his nose, before kissing his cheek. He nuzzles to his cheek to Minseok neck at they stay in their hug.

“Tell me about it, I’m suddenly sought out as a model than as a makeup artist.” His lover groans out, before taking his glass and taking a sip.

“Well, you are the most beautiful thing here.”   
  
  


“Minseok stop flattering, it’s embarrassing.” Jongdae mutters softly, kissing Minseok again. Minseok laughs and kisses back, following Jongdae around for the whole night, holding his hand and cheering him as more and more people talk to them. Of course, not all of the photos that they took made it into the final reel, immediately going to Minseok’s private collection.

And the rope? Well, lets just say that they are gonna use it for other “projects”.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @Geogoad!
> 
> and here are some references
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.theblackpomegranate.com%2Fshow-restraint-intro-erotic-rope-bondage%2F&psig=AOvVaw2c0pBw4YCl0rV_uYrcU8K6&ust=1586269422876000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNi7-KeA1OgCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD


End file.
